Entanglements
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: At this point, Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn's lives are so intertwined it can be difficult to see where one ends and the other begins. Which at this point in their romantic relationship suits them just fine. Until caring so much it hurts brings a fight that's been brewing for months to the surface. Will they work it out or are they destined to remain in knots over this?


A/N: So, this fic takes place, I'd say around 5x16. I'll admit that things got a bit steamier around the middle of this than I originally anticipated. Nevertheless, I regret nothing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

 **Entanglements**

Sharon and Andy were having dinner and Andy was once again grumbling about how he didn't understand how stress could've contributed to his heart attack.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, how do you not see it Andy?!" Sharon raised her voice at him as she slammed her water glass against the table a bit harder than she'd meant to and it unexpectedly shattered.

"Oh my god, Sharon. Are you okay?" Andy asked concernedly as he quickly moved towards her.

It was then that Sharon stood up, took the napkin that had previously been on her lap, and wrapped it around her hand.

"It's fine, Andy. We on the other hand need to hash this out once and for all. We both know this fight has been brewing under the surface for months now," Sharon spit out harshly.

"I don't get what there is to see Sharon. I'm not stressed. That's all there is to it," replied Andy.

"Obviously not because even though you're a vegetarian and eat healthy you still had a heart attack," Sharon told him.

"Oh my god. There could be so many other things that caused my heart attack besides this so called stress you claim I have," said Andy.

"Like what?!" Sharon asked him, exasperation clear in her voice.

"Oh, I don't know, years of bad decisions as an alcoholic, genetics, or my pre existing high blood pressure just to name a few," Andy rattled off frustratedly.

"That may be, but what do you think caused your high blood pressure in the first place, Andy?" Sharon questioned him.

"I don't know. It could've been all kinds of things," Andy replied weakly.

"Like what kinds of things?" Sharon pressed.

"I don't know! What I do know is I don't need you to stand here playing both doctor and interrogator while you're the one with a bloody sliced up hand," replied Andy as he made a step towards Sharon to inspect her injury.

At his movement, Sharon stepped back and pulled her hand away from him before she said, "No, Andy. I can't let you do that right now."

"Why the hell not Sharon?! You literally sliced your hand open with a glass. It's bleeding and most likely has bits of glass embedded in it. Hell, you could need stitches for all I know!" Andy exclaimed as he was quickly losing patience with Sharon's unwillingness to let him help her.

"Because I don't need you for that right now!" Sharon told him impatiently.

"What do you need me for, then?!" Andy asked as he slowly began losing his cool.

"I need you to take care of yourself so your children and I aren't putting you in the ground! They need you in their lives Andy! I need you in mine! Do you have any idea what I went through watching you collapse on the floor and almost dying?! What your kids went through when I called to tell them that you collapsed on the murder room floor after having major chest pains?!" Sharon yelled before falling to her knees on the floor as she dissolved into a combination of angry tears and overwhelming emotion.

Andy immediately dropped down to the floor in front of Sharon before quickly wrapping his arms tightly around her. This time she let him hold her. She had said everything she'd needed to say.

"Oh god, Sharon. I'm so sorry. Just when I think I've piled enough of my baggage on you, I go and add even more to it. I'm so sorry. I'm such an insensitive idiot," Andy whispered in Sharon's ear as he rocked her back and forth in his arms as he attempted to soothe her tears.

Sharon let out a shaky breath before she replied, "I just don't think I have it in me to go through that again, Andy. Once was more than enough."

"Me too, Sharon. Me too," replied Andy as he felt another wave of shaky crying begin to run through Sharon.

Andy simply stayed there holding her tightly as he rocked them back and forth in another attempt to soothe the tears he knew he was responsible for making her cry.

As Andy felt Sharon's tears begin to subside, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in my own selfish pride that I couldn't see how much me denying that stress was the cause of my heart attack was hurting you. I'm so sorry, Sharon."

Sharon suddenly lifted her head from Andy's shoulder and asked him shakily, "What do you mean?"

"I was in denial. I knew you and the doctors were right. I just didn't wanna admit that to myself or anyone else for that matter. It was stupid and insensitive of me. I just didn't wanna end up weighing you down or being just another person you had to take care of. I'm not one of your children who need to be taken care of and you've endured more than enough of being weighed down by a man to last a lifetime. I'm the one who's supposed to take care of you. To help provide for this wonderful life we're only just beginning together," Andy told her.

"Oh, Andy. You already take care of and provide me with everything I could ever expect or want from you. I understand why it's important to you though and I love you all the more for it. Just know though, that there's nothing more important than having you here. For our kids. For me. For all of us," replied Sharon.

"I know. We'll figure something out. A compromise we can all live with. Just promise you'll love me through it and give me another kick in the ass when I need it," Andy told her.

"That's certainly a deal I can live with," replied Sharon as she moved to caress his cheek with her uninjured hand.

Just as Sharon was about to lean in and kiss Andy, he exclaimed, "Oh my god! Your hand! Let me see it."

"It's fine, Andy," Sharon winced slightly as Andy began peeling the blood soaked napkin from her palm.

"That doesn't look fine, Sharon. Sure, it's doesn't appear to need stitches, but there sure as hell are a few glass shards in there," replied Andy as he held her injured palm upwards as he inspected the wound.

Sharon smiled at Andy's obvious concern for her before she heard him say, "Hold on. Stay there. I'll go get the first aid kit and the tweezers."

Sharon's smile widened as she watched Andy head towards the bathroom as she got up to clean up the broken glass off the table and floor.

Sharon was just finishing sweeping the small amount of glass that had managed to land on the floor when she heard Andy ask, "Are you kidding me right now, Sharon? I would've swept all that up after I fixed up your hand."

"I know. I just didn't want anyone stepping in it. That's all," replied Sharon.

"Okay. Just come sit down over here so I can take care of your hand," Andy directed as he led Sharon over to one of the orange chairs in the living room.

After Sharon sat down, Andy used the tweezers to pull the few shards of glass out of Sharon's hand before using a cotton ball with some rubbing alcohol on it to clean the wound and make sure there weren't any tiny glass shards still embedded in Sharon's palm. After he dried the wound with a tissue, he applied some Neosporin to it and taped a gauze pad over it so the cut wouldn't get infected.

Andy then proceeded to place a kiss against her palm before he said, "All better."

Sharon hummed contentedly before she replied, "Much better. Thank you. For taking care of this and for before."

"It's the least I could've done after being such a selfish asshole," replied Andy.

"You're not a selfish asshole. Stubborn and a bit too prideful, maybe, but definitely not selfish or an asshole," Sharon told Andy as she gently raked her hands through his hair.

"I love you Sharon. So much. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you like that. I'm sorry," Andy apologized.

"I love you and I'm sorry too, Andy. I knew what buttons to push to get a reaction out of you and I used them against you. That was wrong of me," replied Sharon apologetically.

"That's part of your job," Andy commented.

"Exactly. Which is why it has no place being present in this relationship," Sharon told him.

"Okay. Can we both just agree to communicate better about this kind of thing in the future? I don't wanna lose my patience with you like that again and I definitely don't wanna ever make you cry like that again," said Andy.

"Definitely. You know, for someone who used to hate deals, you're pretty good at making them," Sharon told Andy.

"I learned from the best," replied Andy as he placed a kiss against Sharon's forehead.

Sharon smiled at Andy as she leaned her forehead against his, their lips mere inches apart from each other.

As they sat there resting their foreheads together and looking into each other's eyes, Sharon asked Andy suggestively, "You wanna go to bed?"

"Uh huh. Are you sure your hand's gonna be okay though?" Andy asked concernedly.

"Yeah," replied Sharon as she stood up in front of Andy, her hands resting on his shoulders.

It didn't take Andy long to stand up too as his lips quickly found Sharon's as his hands rested gently against her ribcage.

Sharon immediately pulled Andy closer to her as she quickly began leading them down the hall towards their bedroom.

Hands quickly made their way under clothing and both of their shirts ended up on the floor before they even made it to the bedroom as the need for hands against skin became too great.

As Sharon steered them into the bedroom, both her and Andy were already working feverishly to undo the buttons on the others jeans as they began making the journey towards their bed. Andy quickly stepped out of his jeans as Sharon made quick work of slipping off her own as they fell into a heap on the floor next to Andy's.

As hands continued exploring half naked skin, Sharon gently fell onto the bed, quickly urging Andy to follow her. As he did just that, he made sure to rest his weight on either side of Sharon so as not to crush her.

As they continued feverishly making out, Andy lips moved downward slightly as he quickly found a couple different spots along Sharon's neck where he knew she was particularly sensitive. As Sharon let out a soft moan and dragged her fingers along his back, Andy knew he'd hit the right spots.

As Andy's hands ran up Sharon's upper body towards her breasts, they both knew it was only a matter of time before Sharon's bra too would be discarded on the floor with their other clothing. Sure enough, Andy had made quick work of removing the garment as first his hands and eventually his mouth gave ample attention to that particular part of her body, eliciting moans that were a bit louder than the first ones he'd elicited from her.

Meanwhile, as Andy continued lavishing attention on her breasts, Sharon could feel Andy's obvious arousal through his boxers. As she lightly traced her finger across his fabric clad member, the touch earned a soft curse from Andy as his hips bucked lightly towards Sharon's.

She simply let out a laugh as Andy leaned next to her ear and whispered, "Somebody's eager tonight. Usually I'm the impatient one."

Sharon laughed once again before she whispered softly against Andy's ear, "I can't help that I want you."

"Oh believe me. The feeling's definitely mutual. I just thought I'd lavish some extra attention on you before that," Andy told her.

"Well, I'd say that my upper body is more than adequately satisfied. On the other hand, I think both of our lower bodies could use some...shall we say mutual attention," Sharon told Andy as she playfully pulled his earlobe with her mouth.

Sharon felt a slight laughter rumble through Andy's body as she felt his hand blaze a trail down her body until his fingertips gently hooked into the sides of her lacy underwear as he made quick work of sliding them down her legs to join their other garments on the floor.

As Andy made his way back up to her, Sharon quickly started fumbling until she found the waistband of his boxers. As she prepared to pull them down, Andy whispered teasingly, "Easy. Enjoy the moment."

It was then that Sharon decided to tease him back, albeit in an entirely different way as she ran a finger down his hardened length as she removed his boxers as a soft curse and then her name tumbled from his lips as she quickly discarded the last barrier between them onto the floor.

"Roll over. It's my turn to treat you," Sharon whispered suggestively.

As Andy quickly complied and rolled them over, he stared at Sharon's naked body above him as he whispered, "Damn you're beautiful."

Sharon chuckled at Andy's compliment as she stared into his eyes and told him, "The view from up here isn't too bad either."

Andy smiled at Sharon, but soon let out a groan as she lifted her hips up before beginning to ease down onto the part of his body that needed her most.

As they eased into a comfortable position, Andy saw Sharon's eyes flutter closed as a contented smile crossed her face. She soon opened them again to reveal that they were sparkling with desire as she initially began moving slowly up and down his hardened member until she found just the right pace to suit both of them.

As she began to move slightly faster, she felt Andy hips start to buck slightly before she slowed down slightly and leaned down to whisper teasingly, "What happened to enjoying the moment?"

As Sharon sat back up and began resuming her earlier pace, Andy replied huskily, "I am enjoying it, but laying here staring up at you like this makes me wanna make sure you're enjoying yourself too."

"Oh, believe me, this is mutually beneficial," replied Sharon breathlessly as she began to quicken her pace even more.

"Shit Sharon," Andy cursed.

"Almost there?" Sharon asked him a bit breathlessly.

"Yeah. You?" Andy asked her.

"I'm almost there," Sharon whispered as her pace started to become erratic.

As Andy arched his hips in order for his now very hardened member to hit just the right spot for Sharon, he called out her name loudly just as his fell off her lips in a loud enough octave to send him crashing over the edge as they rode the waves of their shared release.

They lay there for a few minutes, their bodies still connected until Sharon whispered begrudgingly, "I wish I didn't have to get off you. I love when we're connected like this."

"Me too, but at some point, it's gonna become uncomfortable for both of us to stay life this," Andy pointed out.

"I know. It just feels right. You and me. Together as one, so to speak," replied Sharon as she rolled off of Andy and curled into his side as she rested her head against his chest.

"Mmhmm. Don't worry though. I fully intend to recreate that feeling again later tonight. We need some sleep first though. I don't know about you, but I need to recover some of my energy, because let's face it, that was…shall we say...intense," said Andy.

"It was certainly that and so much more. It was almost like..." Sharon trailed off.

"Make up sex?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Not that I really know much about that," said Sharon.

"Well, if that's what makeup sex feels like, I don't wanna be wrong," Andy told her.

"Yeah. I mean I don't ever want us to fight like that ever again, but the sex afterwards..." Sharon trailed off.

"I know. Incredible, right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah and it sort of came out of nowhere too. One minute we were leaning our foreheads together and the next minute I wanted to take you to bed," explained Sharon.

"I know. I felt it too. It was like this uncontrollable force drawing us back together and before we knew it we couldn't get enough of each other," replied Andy.

"Uh huh. It was...magical," Sharon trailed off tiredly as she snuggled further into Andy's side.

"Magical indeed," Andy mumbled sleepily as he too began drifting off to sleep.

The night may not have started off well or how either of them had planned, but through eventual understanding, love, and communication, Sharon and Andy had managed to find their way to quite the happy ending.

A/N: As always, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this story. I would greatly appreciate any feedback or constructive criticism you can give me on this story as I feel like I ventured a little more out of my comfort zone with not only the love scene, but also with the bit of angst in the beginning as well. So, any and all reviews are much appreciated! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest Shandy adventure!


End file.
